One Fateful Night
by Kandenvimbleejioth
Summary: Star-crossed lovers meet in strange ways. Really hate summaries...and bad at them too.


**One Fateful Night**

**Hello, I am Kandenvimbleejioth and if you're wondering about my name, it means Kanda(D Gray Man), Envy( FMA), Kimblee(FMA), Neji(Naruto), and Sephiroth(Final Fantasy) and they are all combined together. Kanda, Envy, and Neji are my favorite characters from those shows lol. It's a loooong story as to why I created that name but anyhow, this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I absolutely love the pairing Noctis and Stella, and if I owned Final Fantasy, which I don't, they would definitely be a couple…along with Cloud and Aerith. ****:) ****Well, here it is, and please review!**

"Yes Father. I will keep watch over the palace tonight."

"Good, I am expecting much from you since you shall be taking my place…"

The dark-haired elder man walked off and out the front gates as his son stayed put and watched him leave. Noctis then headed silently towards his bed chambers after his long and dreary day. His room was filled with dark objects including a few paintings here and there. His four-poster bed stood tall and gratifying in the corner of his room. He stepped onto the soft and dim rugs that lay on the floor, and as he looked out a large window, he glimpsed the city he would control in a few more years to come. Noctis sighed. Truthfully, he considered his life to be…boring. There wasn't anything to do. All he did was maybe hang out with his friends, drive around the city, and watch over the mansion while his father went out sometimes. His blue eyes shimmered in the vast and quickly spreading moonlight. He remembered a conversation he had participated in one year with his father after he had accidentally knocked over a small but delicate marble statue in the grand hall…

"NOCTIS! Come here right this instant or so help me god!" his father was walking around looking for him. Then, Noctis came out from his room as he heard his fathers' booming voice. "Father? What is the matter? What's wrong?"

"You! You knocked over this statue, didn't you! Why in the hell did you clean it up? It was shattered and you could've cut yourself! And most of all, why in the hell did you BREAK IT!"

The young, dark cerulean haired and now shivering boy was frightened by his fathers' tone. He rarely yelled at his only son. His father was pointing to where the small statue used to be, and soared over Noctis.

"I-I…"

"Well spit it out you fool!"

Noctis broke out into tears and clasped his hands around his own arms. "I-I just didn't want the m-maids to clean it up this t-tim-me…and it was an accident F-Father, I am s-sorry!"

"Well, you're about to be sorry…maidservant!" He pointed to a maid scurrying down the hall trying to avoid the wrath of Noctis' father, but found herself being pointed at by him. "Y-Yes my Lord?"

"Bring this…_monster_, to his chambers, and punish him for his mistakes! Now!"

She gulped and walked over to Noctis and yanked him up the stairs and into his room by the arm. The next thing Noctis remembered from this awful memory was that a big man, most likely a guard for his father, came to his room carrying a whip…

Noctis glared hard out and into the night and gently reached and touched his back. He could feel the rough and irregular lines of flesh that were scrawled on his back. The scars he would remember were a 'gift' from his Father. He remembered that his father thought of him as a monster when he was younger. That was because he could do…magic. He was the only one, and he was all alone because of it. No one would ever understand him. He then gazed out and at the moon once more…

The tall woman's words ran through the blonde girls' mind over and over. "Now, Stella, these people are your enemy. You are a magical being and there is no one else like you in the entire world, which makes you special. Alright, do you remember what your father and I are ordering you to do?"

"Yes, Mother, I am to steal the records and documents that contain the proof that the Caelis family is illegally buying and selling goods to stay in power."

"Yes, very good, my child, now make haste, we mustn't dawdle."

Stella ran swiftly and silently through the gloomy city's streets. Drunken men were sometimes wandering about, and blabbering about something random. That disgusted her. Why would a man, a creature supposed to be proud of his gender and superiority to a woman and strength greater than that of any other, set their mind on drinking until they are mad out of their mind? She didn't see any logic to it at all. The cool and moist ground was beginning to get to her feet. She was wearing leather boots, a pale hooded cloak over her dress, and her hair was down. As she held the map of the dark city in her hands, she knew that there was no turning back now, she had to do this, and do it right, do it for her country. When she reached a tall building, it looked more like a church than a mansion. It had tall pointed roofs that contained stained-glass windows. It almost looked gothic in a sense, but she ceased herself to continue to stare at the enormous structure. The gates in the front looked ancient and gothic as well. She had to plan this carefully. She wouldn't use her magic; it might put more people than she wanted on alarm.

As Noctis rested in the cool black sheets of his oversized bed, he couldn't make himself fall asleep. His body just wouldn't settle down. His mind kept on turning, and he was unable to put it to rest for the night. He had been able to do so for most of his life, but why was this night any different? He turned in the bed, and rolled over once more. His bare chest was highlighted on the moonlight and showed his brilliant muscles he had built over the years. Practically every maid or woman in the mansion dreamed about him, and even outside the mansion some only dreamed about him, but he gave them nothing in return. When he was little, he liked to flirt with the girls, but as he grew older and more mature, he seemed less and less interested. Sometimes he thought that he would never find the perfect woman for him. He would be lonely his entire life; or his father would forcefully make him marry a random girl he didn't even consider and create an heir to their control and power. He sat up instantly and grasped the sheets on top of him. "Dammit…I won't forcefully be married off to some mere girl who only thinks of me as a sex-toy…" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, as if on cue to break his train of thoughts, a maid burst into the doors of his chambers and yelled to him frantically, "My Lord!" she panted. Noctis now gave all of his attention to the obviously worn-out woman who he now noticed was blushing. "Well, what is it?" he said back to her, irritated that she burst in without his notice. "My Lord, there has been a break-in! Someone has invaded our palace and has now stolen a parchment from your fathers' office!" Before she could say anything more to him, he had grabbed a shirt, and charged out of the room. He ran down the stairs and put on the shirt he had grabbed and thought, "Finally, this is something I have been waiting for. Something…interesting…" he jumped down the last few marble stairs and heard the loud yells of the guards. He caught a glimpse of them and saw that they were running towards the front gate, so Noctis headed there too. When he reached the commotion, he saw dozens of guards running with their guns and some swords away from the palace. On the steps, he caught sight of a cloaked figure running terribly fast toward the main gates. That must be the thief. Noctis knew that he absolutely could not let that common rat steal one of his fathers' documents. Hell no. a guard came running to his side, and said while breathing heavily, "Sir…here," he handed Noctis his sword, "here's your sword." The dark-haired prince took the sword with a word of thanks and immediately he was gone. He had teleported to the gates in front of the thief. The cloaked man then stopped with a sudden intake of breath and almost stumbled. Noctis then teleported directly in front of the man and in a flash he kneed the man in the stomach, and twisted his wrist to where the thief was facing forward and Noctis was grasping his wrist behind him and he could not get away. Noctis thought he had triumphed, and succeeded in ending a task that ten dozen guards could not complete. Wait. Why couldn't ten dozen guards do it? Then, as he halted pondering the stupid question, he was elbowed in the gut, the man stomped on his foot, and then the thief kneed the prince in his royal jewels. Pain. Agony. That's what Noctis felt in less than one second and he doubled over onto the ground. He saw the guards gasp and chase the thief even more frantically. Noctis was trying his very best to end the pain and stand up. He tried his best to get over it, and do whatever it took to protect his fathers' documents. This couldn't be happening. He was the Prince. He was stronger than this. He was Noctis Lucis Caelus. He clenched his teeth and he arose from the ground; enduring the now going away pain from the person he would now show no mercy to. He took his sword roughly, and looked in the direction the rat was. His eyes began to burn in his head as he teleported to the thief.

"Run, Stella, that's all you have to do. You can escape these bozos, but all you have to do is run…" she thought to herself. The Caelus royal family guards weren't much of a threat as she thought they would be, but that dark blue-haired man on the other hand…he had simply appeared and vanished out of thin air. He kneed her in her stomach! She had just barely escaped from his capture, but she knew that a hit to a certain spot on a man wouldn't last forever. She was running as fast as she could and was only seconds from being through the gates. "Come on…come on!" she thought angrily. She suddenly was punched in her stomach which amazingly sent her flying backwards. Stella abruptly hit the damp ground with a hard impact. Where had that come from? Just then, she saw the dark blue-haired man walking towards her holding a rather large sword with a strange device on it. She soon realized that it was an engine. "What in the world!" she yelled silently. "How did he…?" The man was now in front of her and grabbed her head, which was a fist full of hair, but he didn't seem to know because of her cloak. He grabbed her throat after lifting her almost off of her sore feet. She urgently grabbed his strong hands that were gripped around her neck. She couldn't talk, and she was about to pass out because of the lack of oxygen, but then he threw he down onto the cold and hard ground with such force, that it cracked a stone underneath her. She gasped as she felt her back ache terribly. The young man then hoisted her up by her hair once more on punched her in the face. She was sent flying into a few guards, but they didn't fall over or anything, they were just startled. They realized that she was the thief they had recently been pursuing and quickly and harshly grabbed her arms. The guards and she both knew that their grip would give her bruises later. She was panting, and she whispered, "I'm sorry…Mother…" She bent her head down and she saw a drop of crimson liquid fall from her mouth. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows bent upright. Stella felt disgraced and ashamed of herself for being caught like this, but she would never show it; she would keep her pride. Then, her chin was forcefully, and rapidly raised up and she was now staring into the dark blue-haired mans' eyes. Oh! That's what was different! She now saw that his eyes were a bit different than before. They were a fierce and angry color of red; not the calm blue ones she had seen before. Is this even the same person? She was now preparing herself for the worst.

What a dirty rat. What a pig-headed, shit-faced sewer rat! He absolutely wanted to tear this man's limbs off and fees them to wolves! How disgusting! How vile! What sort of creature would even think to hit him there! One of the many guards broke his thoughts and said in a cheerful, but stern voice, "My Lord, we have apprehended the thief." Noctis squinted his blood-red eyes, and said roughly, "Well then, let's see who we will be severely punishing tonight…" As he smiled almost in an evil way, he reached towards the man's hood. He would finally get to torture and punish someone for himself. Finally, after all these years! He pulled the hood down and stopped immediately when his hand was at the back of the thief's neck. He couldn't say anything. His lungs felt like they had frozen in time, and he felt like his body had just shut down. A woman. He stumbled backwards, and blinked a couple times before seeing that the one who had caused him all of that earlier pain…was a woman. When the guards saw that it was a woman, they gasped and began whispering among themselves. Noctis's eyes faded back to blue and he looked at the blonde woman. She was bleeding from her mouth, had dirt all around her face, and had close to a black eye. He couldn't believe his eyes. Noctis knew that for a fact he never really took an interest in women, but this girl, this woman, this magnificent creature, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. He noticed that she was glaring right back at him. She didn't look like she was someone to mess with. "Sir," a guard holding her asked, "we will, ahh, bring her to a cell…" They hauled her away, more gently than before, but had to strengthen their grip because of her struggling. Noctis was still standing there, watching her every move until he was unable to see her any longer. He walked, almost ran, to the stairs and practically followed the guards and the strange woman to the cell she was being help at. He followed them down the cold stone stairs, and into the dungeon. He saw them put her inside, and he immediately wanted to take her out. He stared at her as they took the parchment from her, and she slumped down into a corner of the cell and huddled her knees next to her. They put the shackles on her wrists and one on her ankle. One of the guards came up to him and saw that their prince was staring at her. He waved a hand in front of his face, "Uh, Sir?" Noctis blinked a few times and he began to walk away, feeling almost in a daze, but when he reached his bed chambers, he sat down on his bed, and thought. "I think I will visit our …prisoner tomorrow…" Once he leaned back onto his satin and silk sheets he fell straight asleep and was glad that he could not fall asleep earlier that day...


End file.
